Normal to Death Note
by snow642
Summary: A normal girl who was looking for a purpose in life is captured and turned into Matt. Nothing is easy for the new Matt but he's not going to let them erase the person he was without a fight.
1. What happened to me?

Two men wearing lab coats examine the redheaded boy wearing a hospital gown. "He's stable enough to be awoken now." The older male wearing glasses told the younger male. "Ye-yes sir, he should be up any second now." The second male said nervously as this is the first project he has worked on he is hoping that he hasn't done anything to mess this up.

A few minutes later the redheaded child groan softly as he sat up and gently hold his head. "Ow...what happened...?" He whispered softly before holding his throat in shock. "My voice!" He yelled as his eyes widen.

"Take it easy, Matt. You don't want to push you body beyond it's limit." The older man said softly as he gently push him back onto the bed.

"Ma-Matt!? What are you talking about? My name is Regina!" He panicked as he sat up again.

"Regina is a female with dark coloured hair and eyes while you in the other hand is a male with red hair and blue eyes." The older male pointed out as the younger male hold a mirror in front of the boy.

Matt grab the mirror from the young men and stare at his reflection in disbelieve. "No...no no no no no! What did you do to me!?" He yelled as he throw the mirror at them.

The younger male catch the mirror before it hit anyone. "You were chosen to be apart of a new group of people..." He said softly.

"What new group of people!? Why would you need to KIDNAP people to change them to CHARACTERS from Death note!?" Matt glare at them.

"You'll understand once you finished your training." The older man said as he hands Matt a long-sleeved black and red stripped shirt, black pants and a pair of goggles. "Change into these clothes."

"And what if I don't, old man?" He cross his arms and glare at him before yelling in pain as his hands shot up and tries to rip off the shock collar around his neck.

"Now be a good boy and change before you get another shock, and you will address me as Professor, understand?" Professor ordered, his thumb still hovering over the button that will activate the shock collar.

Matt growl softly but nods his head as he stood up while holding onto the clothes and let the younger male lead him to the bathroom.

"Sorry about the professor. He's not used to people not listening to him." The young man said while smiling warmly at Matt.

"Why is this happening to me? What is your purpose for doing this?" Matt asked, figuring he might be able to get answers from lesser evil.

The young man smile sadly as he shake his head. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you...and please for your own sake, forget about who you were. You're Matt now, nothing will change that and it will only hurt you if you try..."

Matt frown as he look down at his bare feet. "This isn't fair...what did I do to deserve this?"

The young man gently squeeze Matt's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Don't worry. I'm your caretaker so I'll make sure you'll be happy and comfortable here and I promise I won't use the shock collar."

"Thank you, Mr..." Matt trailed off, realising that the young man hadn't given him his name.

"Adam, my name is Adam Oak so please call me Adam. I'll be looking forward to taking good care of you!" Adam said cheerfully with a big smile on his face.

Matt smile back slightly. "Thank you, Adam." He said softly before going into the bathroom to change into the clothes that he was given.


	2. What do you think you're doing to me?

Matt place the clothes onto the counter top before taking off the gown he's wearing, unaware of the adjoined door behind him opening as he place the gown into the basket in the corner.

"Well well well, what do we have here? It seems that they have finally got me, my very own Matt~" A voice behind him purred.

Started by the sudden sound behind him, Matt turns around only to stare in shock at the man with piercing blue eyes and gorgeous long blonde hair standing in front of him, the same man that everyone who has ever watched Death Note know him as Mello, L's second successor.

"Me-Mello?" Matt gasps in surprise at the male in front of him, feeling a little uneasy at the look at smirk on Mello's face and back away slowly until his his back hits the wall.

Mello smirk as he walks towards Matt slowly while licking his lips and eyeing Matt's naked body as his cock hardens and press painfully against the inside of his pants. "So beautiful~" He purr as he pin him against the wall and gently nuzzle his neck.

Matt yip softly in surprise as he is pinned against the wall and mew softly while trying to push Mello's away as he lick his neck. "Na-nah...st-stop it..." He groan softly as a blush spread across his face.

"Hey Matt, are you done...Mello! What the hell are you doing?" Adam hissed softly as he push Mello away from Matt.

Mello glare at Adam as he cross his arms. "Isn't it obvious what I'm doing? I'm claiming what's mine. Now step aside!"

"He isn't trained yet...in fact he just woke up so stop it! You're just going to scare him away!" Adam frown.

Mello smirk as he pull Matt towards him and throw him over his shoulder. "Then this is a good way to train him." He said as he quickly carry him to his room and lock the door, ignoring Adam as he tries to break down the door while yelling at Mello to let Matt go.

Mello smirk as throw him onto the bed and walk towards him slowly while taking off his clothes. "Don't worry, Dear~ Just ignore that noisy professor out~" He purred as he crawl onto Matt. "I'll make sure you'll enjoy yourself~"

Matt blush darkly as he tries to crawl away. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked as he cover his eyes and blushing face. Mello chuckle as he moves Matt's hands away and pin them over his head. "Can't you tell?" He smirk as he leans down to kiss him.


	3. Training starts now

Just as Mello is about to kiss Matt, a huge force throw Mello off of him and pin Mello face down onto the ground as Adam rushes in and drag the blushing Matt out of the room.

"What the fuck!?" Mello yelled in anger as he watch from his place on the floor as his Matt gets taken away from him. He growl in anger and overpower the person who pinned him down and twist his arm behind his back as he slam him face first into the ground.

"He-hey let me go! That hurts!" The man under Mello yelled in pain. "Shut up, Hugo! Do you think it's funny showing me MY Matt and then taking him away from me!?" Mello hissed into his ear.

Hugo swallowed nervously, knowing that he'll have to be really care with what he says to Mello at this point of time because not only was he trained to a best friend of Matt...but it seems somewhere along the line he has fallen in love with him, which is completely unexpected as they were planning to pair him up with Near...but none of a less as no matter how much more training they put him through his love for Matt never waver...in fact it only made it stronger to the point they had to speed up their search for a Matt.

"Now Mello...He isn't trained yet...in fact he just woke so you'll only scare him away...how about this, I'll I'll tell you where his room is and let you go there once you finished 50 boxes of chocolates?"

Mello think about it for a while before nodding his head and getting off of him. "Fine. But you better keep your word, Hugo." He warned him as he let go of his arm and got up onto his feet.

Hugo sigh in relief as he stood up and gently massage his aching shoulder. "You're so mean, Mello. Is this anyway to treat your wonderful caretaker?" He pouted and whine as he roll his shoulder gently to ease some of the pain.

Mello roll his eyes and took out a bar of chocolate before tearing a piece off. "You're lucky I didn't tear off your arm for taking Matt away from me." He hissed, still very angry at the fact that Matt is so close to him and yet so far.

Hugo smile nervously at Mello as he back out of his room, this is the first time he has seen him so pissed off. "Yeah...err...I'll go order your chocolate..." He said before rushing out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Matt. This will be your room. Your clothes are on the bed so hurry up and get dressed so we can start your training immediately." Adam said as he open the door to Matt's room and step aside to let him enter.<p>

Matt walk into the room with his arms wrap around himself in an attempt to cover himself as he look around his room, there's a door which he guess leads to a bathroom, his clothes are at the corner of a single sided bed under a window that's covered with curtains, next to the bed there is a desk with a laptop sitting innocently on top of it, a swirling chair, a closet which he assumed is full of clothes, next to the closet is a bookshelf filled with all kinds of games with a big toy boy which he guess is filled with every type of handheld games and finally a TV stand filled with every game system in the world and the best TV on the market at the moment.

Matt stare at everything in his room in awe as he pick up his clothes and put them on, once he's done he turns towards Adam with his goggles around his neck as he point at the speaker at the corner of the room. "What's that for?" He asked while tilting his head innocently.

Adam smile sadly as he watch Matt comfortably be who he was for what will be the last time. "Like I've said before, I'm not going to use the shock collar so that is going to help you with your training." He explained while going into the room and closing the door behind him, he feels guilt for what he's about to do but he takes comfort with the knowledge that Regina's personality is very similar to Matt's so there won't be much of a change.

Matt nods his head as he walks over to examine all the games in the bookshelf. "Sooooooo...when does my training starts?" He asked curiously.

"It starts right now, please have a smoke." Adam said as he holds out a cigarette for Matt to take.

Matt's eyes widen as he shake his head. "No way! Smoking is bad for you and you can get addicted to that!"

Adam sigh softly and place the pack the cigarette and lighter on the desk. "You leave me with no choice..." He said sadly as he walk out of the room and lock the door before taking out a remote and press the button.

Matt tilt his head in confusion at Adam's actions before his eyes widen when he heard an all too familiar voice saying something that cuts deeply into his soul and makes his blood boil at the same time.


	4. Please make it stop!

"You're so stupid. You useless waste of space! What's the point of having children if they are so useless?" Is some of the few things that has been blasting out of the speaker for the past few days, every hurtful words that his parents said to him throughout his life is being repeatedly played 24/7, haunting his every waking moment.

The door opens again at the same time it always have for the pass few days and Adam walks in with his next meal.

Matt look up from his place in the corner and uncurl himself before rushing towards him. "Adam please stop it! Please make it stop!" He begged with tears in his dull blue eyes and dark bags under his eyes.

Adam look down at Matt's food, unable to look at the sorry stage he's in. "You know what you must do if you want it to stop..." He said softly.

Matt look down sadly while whimpering as he nods his head and turns towards the desk. He takes out a cigarette from the pack and put it between his lips before lighting it up with the lighter and cough loudly as the smoke fills his lungs.

Adam quickly set the food onto the desk before helping Matt to the bed and sat him down while rubbing his back. "Shh...you'll enjoy it soon...come on you can do it...just one stick a day isn't too much to ask..." He whispered softly to Matt as he continues rubbing his back, comforting him until Matt finishings his cigarette and hold the cigarette tray in front of his to catch the cigarette ashes.

"D-do I have to do this every day?" Matt whimpered softly as he put out the left over cigarette in the cigarette tray that has cigarette ashes in them.

"I'm sorry but you have to do it..." Adam said softly as he place the cigarette tray on the desk and turn off the speaker before picking up Matt's food. "Now please eat...you'll need your strength." He said as he place the tray of food on Matt's lap.

Matt nods his head and starts eating the food slowly, glad to have something take his mind off the smoke. "Mmm...this is good..." He said as he enjoys his mac and cheese.

Adam smile as he stood up and walk towards the bookshelf. "What would you like to play, Matt?" He asked as he look through the games.

Matt shrug his shoulder as he finishes his food and place the tray on the desk before standing up and walking towards Adam. "Anything is fine." He said, feeling more relaxed now that the most stressful thing in his life, his parents, is no longer around anymore and is even able to smile slightly towards Adam.

Adam chuckle softly and open the toy box and take out a DS. "Wanna play pokemon?" He asked and smile happily when he saw Matt's blue eyes light up and a huge grin appear on his face, knowing that pokemon is one of his favourite game even though he gets bored of training his pokemon very quickly.

Adam hands Matt the DS and waits under he starts playing it before walking towards the door. "Yes yes I'm coming." He said to the person knocking repeatedly on the door. "What is it?" He asked as he opens the door.


End file.
